Episode 186
WARNING! This episode page contains several SPOILERS for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. If you don't want to be SPOILED get the fuck outta here!!! Episode 186 also known as Drunk Wars: Episode 186 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. The episode was a giant spoiler-filled review of the Force Awakens. Highlights * Star Wars Spoiled by DP. * Jar Jar Binks is a Sith Lord. * Mario is oppressed by You-tube. Videos Played # Star Wars The Arcade Game TV Commercial (1983) Atari 2600 + Atari 5200 # Things the Prequels did BETTER than the Originals - Star Geek # Is Jar Jar a Sith!? Crazy Theory Might Be True! # Mr.Repzion Vs. ThinkAboutThis (not found) # URGENT !!! VERY IMPORTANT VIDEO FROM TVC! MUST WATCH AND SHARE # The 'Godless Left’ | Dana # Drunk 4-Year-Old Steals Christmas Presents Start Of The Show The show started out by telling people flat out the biggest spoiler in the movie....Han Solo dies. DP gave their scores for the movie. Ben gave it a 7/10, TJ gave it an 8.5/10, and Scotty gave it an 8.4/10. TJ and Ben had problems with the movie being derivative of A New Hope. TJ liked the fact that the characters weren't copies of the characters from the original. DP went on to discuss the comedy and the characters in the film that stood out to them. The DP discussed the characters of Finn, Captain Phasma, General Snoke, and Kylo Ren. TJ claimed the lightsaber battle at the end was one of his favorite part of the movie. He ranked the lightsaber fight next to the throne room scene in Return of the Jedi and the Cloud City scene in The Empire Strikes Back. DP thought the worst part about the movie was R2D2's power off subplot that went nowhere. TJ described the end scene of the movie with Rei and Luke Skywalker. Ben and TJ then speculated on how Maz Kanata got Luke's Lightsaber. TJ then started to point out a cringe-worthy line from Rey about the greenness of some fucking planet. After spoiling the shit out of the Force Awakens ''they watched a commercial about a crazy cartoon character reacting to the Star Wars game for Atari 2600. Middle Of The Show They also played a video from some butthurt prequel fanboy who apparently found things that the prequels did better. The first thing that according to him was done better than the originals was the lightsaber fights, even though 90% of the fights looked like ballet. The second thing he thought the prequels did better was because they had better soldiers? The rest of the video continued with retarded bullshit. After that video they played another Star Wars video proving that Jar Jar Binks is a Sith lord. TJ Kirk went on a tangent about how this theory is full of holes and makes no sense so all of the DP labeled the video as a Troll, because they're too blind to see the truth. End Of The Show They played a video from some British vegan fuck called ThinkAboutThis. He spent the entire video attacking Repzion for being a coward and not debating Vegan Gain on the Drunken Peasants. The DP didn't entirely disagree that he was a coward for doing that. After that they played a MUST WATCH! Viligant Christian video about the evil illuminati youtube wanting to remove Mario's channel and labeling it as sensitive content. It's less sensitive content and more 'wrong'. They then played a video of some conservative bitch ranting about the evil 'Godless Left' for criticizing prayer. Ironically she claimed that the liberals have blood on their hands for not increasing border control and yet she supports a president that failed to prevent one of the biggest terrorist attacks in history. They played an old news story about a drunk cross-dressing kid stealing Christmas presents. The kid tried to get arrested so he could met his dad in jail. After that shit they shilled the dinoaur shirt and ended the show. Quotes * "I am your sister." - Darth Vader confirms to TJ they're related. Trivia * Ben's favorite Star Wars movie is ''Return of the Jedi. * TJ considers Attack of the Clones to be the best/least bad of the prequel trilogy. * Ben kept fucking with a Star Wars soundboard the entire episode. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes